


Don't let her in

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Violence, F/F, One Shot, Vampire!Lena, this fic is kind of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: “Golly, you’re frozen,” Kara said while she brushed more snow away. “Are you ali-” she went to ask, just as the raven-haired woman opened her eyes. “Okay, you are, phew,” she said with relief.The woman’s eyes widened when Kara grasped one of her hands. “Stay back!” she said while she tore her hand out of Kara’s grip.





	Don't let her in

Lena didn’t feel the snow. Well, she did, but the cold did nothing to her. She wasn’t wearing a coat or gloves or a scarf, yet the freezing climate wasn’t bothering her. She stood outside of the Luthor mansion, unable to enter. The problem wasn’t lacking a key. No, she had a key. There appeared to be an invisible barrier. She hadn’t believed the person who warned her about this, among other things, until now.

When she held her hand against her chest she didn’t feel anything. Her hands looked familiar, but her skin had grown paler. She ran her tongue across two sharp teeth which poked through her gums. A faint taste of a metallic copper was present in her mouth. All of this was a recent development. Up until two days ago she had a pulse.

There was a set of distinct footsteps, each click resonating in her ears. Her mother opened the door. As usual, the distaste was written all over her face.

“Why are you standing there?” Lillian bristled. “Did you forget your key? I raised you better than being this ridiculous. Haven’t you learned anything? Don’t keep standing there, come inside immediately. You’re wasting time,” she said, sounding as if Lena terribly inconvenienced her.

Lillian’s voice didn’t carry a single undertone of concern. She didn’t ask why Lena was out in the cold dressed so lightly. She didn’t ask if she was okay or if something happened. As always, Lillian didn’t care.

The invisible barrier was gone the second Lena was told to enter. She felt indifferent while her mother reprimanded her. Without a word, she went upstairs to get changed and to avoid her mother’s voice which sounded as if someone was scraping their nails over a chalkboard mixed with a screeching bird and a dying cat.

She smiled wickedly when she reached the top of the stairs in the blink of an eye. Meanwhile, her mother had joined her brother in the dining area. She stepped into her bedroom and opened her closet. Hunger roared inside of her, a hunger she was about to sate soon. Her fingers stilled the moment she felt a gaze on her. The smell of blood filled her nostrils, setting her thirst aflame as her throat burned painfully. She whirled around on the ball of her foot, facing her niece.

“Aunt Lena,” the five year old said with a shy little smile. “Papa said you would be here.”

Lena approached her niece in a few long strides. She lifted her up as if she wasn’t even a feather. The little girl appeared to have had a nosebleed. Smelling her blood almost made her double over due to how hungry she was. Her niece was so small, so fragile and easy to break. The little girl was also innocent, looking at her with emerald eyes that didn’t see the danger staring back at her. She walked back to her closet with her niece still raised up in her arms.

“Would you like to play a game, Lexie?” Lena asked.

Leave it to her brother to be such an egocentric prick he had to name his daughter after himself. Not that Lexie was anything like Lex. The little girl had her mother’s auburn hair, the mother she lost after she was born.

Lexie frowned when Lena put her in the closet. “Grandma said I’m too old to play games,” she answered, chewing her lip.

“Well, she fell on her head and that makes her say stupid things,” Lena replied sharply, a little impatient and irked. She knelt down when her niece gasped. “We’re going to play a game, grandma, your papa and I. It will be so much fun they will scream in joy. And you are going to stay here until the game is over. If you come out before the game is over, you won’t win a prize.”

Lexie slumped against the back of the closet. “Okay, aunt Lena,” she said, sighing.

Lena closed her closet and locked it to ensure her niece couldn’t get out. She went downstairs to the dining room where her mother and brother were seated, unaware of what awaited them.

“Lena,” Lex said, his voice equally as annoying as Lillian’s. “I see you finally graced us with your presence,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Where is Lexie?” Lillian asked, glancing past Lena.

“Oh, Lexie is upstairs,” Lena supplied. “She is vomiting due to your horrible cooking skills,” she said icily, pleased to see her mother’s façade falter as her jaw dropped.

“How dare you speak to our mother like that!” Lex roared, smacking his fist down on the table.

Lillian fumed as she went to slap Lena across her face.

Lena caught her mother’s wrist, if Lillian could be considered her mother. They both knew they weren’t blood related and she was always reminded she was her late father’s bastard child. She broke her mother’s fingers one by one. Each crack was music in her ears, joined by the melody of her screams.

Lex grabbed a knife from the table, stabbing it at Lena.

The knife wasn’t sharp at all, but it was made out of silver and scorched Lena’s skin where it grazed her arm. Before her brother could do more, she broke both of his wrists and then his knees. In no time she had them both crawling over the floor, calling her a monster before they begged for their lives.

She yanked her brother back by his collar, since he was bald and had no hair to grab. With a loud crunch she banged his head on the floor. Blood splattered all over the dining table and the walls. The walls were in need of some color, red would do fine.

“When I’m done with you two, I’ll go upstairs and I’ll kill Lexie,” she said, popping her fingers into her mouth, licking the blood from them.

“How can you do this?” Lillian asked, looking in horror at Lex’s cracked skull, which had blood pooling all around it.

Lena swiped her hand through the blood, licking every drop as if she was dining in a four stars restaurant. Her brother wasn’t worth five stars. She tasted better blood than his. “Why, mother, you taught me Luthors are cold and ruthless,” she said, approaching her mother slowly. She stepped onto her mother’s already broken fingers. “Aren’t you proud?”

“Please don’t kill me,” Lillian said, cowering away into a corner when Lena released her fingers. “Lexie needs me, she needs a parent.”

Lena wasn’t surprised her mother played that card. It was expected, after all the donations she voiced she wanted to make for children in need. “You brought this upon yourself,” she said, putting her hand around her mother’s throat. She wasn’t who she used to be anymore.

Lillian’s screams echoed through the mansion until she screamed no more.

Lena drank their blood and burned their bodies so there was no chance of them becoming what she was. She watched them burn until they were nothing but ashes. The pain in her throat had lessened, but it wasn’t gone. She smiled while she made her way up the stairs to deal with the loose end she left.

Lexie smiled when Lena opened the closet. “Do I get a prize now?” she asked, stretching her arms out.

If Lena broke her niece’s neck she could kill her quickly, as painless as possible. The little girl hadn’t crossed her the way her mother and her brother had. “Yes,” she answered, taking Lexie into her arms. “It’s something fun.”

Lexie’s eyes sparked with curiosity. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and nuzzled close. “You’re cold,” she said, giggling.

“Oh, you didn’t hear the news?” Lena asked, trying her best to sound shocked.

Lexie scrunched up her nose. “What news?”

Lena hated she could still smell the blood from her niece’s nosebleed. “I turned into a snowwoman,” she whispered in her ear, smiling when Lexie giggled again.

“What’s the prize?” Lexie asked while Lena slipped her arms into a coat.

“Your grandma and your papa left to go on a big important vacation,” Lena explained, hating that she felt nauseous. It was as if she felt guilty, but that wasn’t possible because she didn’t regret killing them. “And the prize is you’re going somewhere where you’ll have a mother and you’ll play lots of games.”

Lexie was so tiny she half sank into the snow when they were outside. She huffed while she tried to walk on, with little success.

Lena shook her head. Her niece was such a weakling, such an easy prey and yet something squeezed around her heart that made her incapable of hurting her. It was quite funny, considered she was informed her humanity would be gone.

Lexie shrieked as she was lifted out of the snow and placed onto Lena’s shoulders.

Lena kept walking at a slow human speed. She stopped when she saw a police car pulling to a stop on the driveway of a house. It was a sheriff’s deputy, a woman. “Listen very carefully, Lexie,” she said to her niece as she put her down. She whispered a few things in her ear before ushering her to walk up to the woman while she stayed behind bushes.

“Hi,” Lexie called out the woman, struggling through the snow.

The woman, a petit brunette, ran towards Lexie. “Hey, kiddo,” she said, crouching down in front of her. “Where did you come from?” she asked, peering around.

“Nowhere,” Lexie answered, staring down at her feet. “My family left to go on a vacation.”

“I’m deputy Sawyer, but you can call me Maggie,” the woman said to Lexie. “What’s your name?”

“Lexie,” Lexie answered, shuffling her feet around shyly.

Maggie took Lexie’s hands in hers. “Did your family leave on a vacation without you?”

“Uhuh,” Lexie nodded, glancing up at Maggie. “I don’t know where they went.”

Maggie sighed and reached for her walkie-talkie. “Yeah, this is deputy Sawyer here, I got a little girl whose family left without her,” she said after pushing the button. “Yes, everything’s closed until Monday.”

Lena observed the woman, curious what she was going to do with her niece. Her eyes flit towards another woman who stepped out of the house. She smiled as she watched the woman snake her arms around the deputy while she heard Maggie whisper the situation in her ear.

“Hey, sweetie, I’m Alex,” the woman said to Lexie. She smiled tentatively and looked up at Maggie. “We could take her in for the weekend? We have a spare room.”

“You have pretty hair,” Lexie said to Alex, reaching out to touch it.

“Likewise,” Alex replied, flashing Lexie another smile.

Lena was mildly impressed how smooth her niece was handling things. If Lexie played her cards right she could end up with a permanent home. It was a bonus Alex had auburn hair, too.

Maggie sighed as if she was about to protest. She pressed the button of her walkie-talkie again. “Yeah um, Sawyer again, you don’t need to send anyone to pick her up, my wife and I will take her in for the weekend.”

Lena waited until her niece was inside the house with the women. Leaving Lexie was for the better, she was in no position to raise a child. She ran away to go feed some more.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was out gathering wood for her fireplace to bring back to her cabin when she noticed something strange. There was a lump of snow piled up against a tree. At the top of the lump there was something black peeking out. She took a step closer and narrowed her eyes. The wood she collected fell as she dropped it.

That lump of snow wasn’t just a pile of snow. There was a person buried underneath it. She rushed towards it, her boots sinking slightly into the snow with each step. It was dark out and the snow hadn’t stopped falling. Her hands were freezing due to the lack of gloves while she pushed the snow away. The person underneath it was a woman who felt ice cold to the touch.

“Golly, you’re frozen,” Kara said while she brushed more snow away. “Are you ali-” she went to ask, just as the raven-haired woman opened her eyes. “Okay, you are, phew,” she said with relief.

The woman’s eyes widened when Kara grasped one of her hands. “Stay back!” she said while she tore her hand out of Kara’s grip.

Kara took a step back and held her hands up. She frowned the second she noticed angry red marks on the woman’s hand where her fingers had just been. The marks stood out against her pale skin.

Green eyes flitted down to the marks before snapping up at Kara. “I’m allergic to silver,” the woman said. She nursed her hand close to her chest and wasn’t shivering, despite the icy cold.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologized, genuine. “I don’t mean you any harm,” she said while she took her silver rings off of her fingers. She slipped her rings into her pocket where they couldn’t harm the woman. “My name is Kara and I want to help you,” she explained as she held her hand out. “It’s very cold outside.”

The woman ran her tongue across her crimson lips. It was a strong contrast with her skin, which appeared as if it was a camouflage to blend in with the snow.

Kara saw pale people before, but this woman was incredibly pale, so pale she worried she was sick and undercooled. She had no idea as to how long the woman was out here, though with how she found her all snowed in, it had to be more than a few hours.

A frozen hand slipped into Kara’s. “I’m Lena,” she said while she stood up.

Kara cheeks flushed when the woman – Lena – was suddenly standing quite close to her. She furrowed her brows while Lena seemed to smell her hair, which was a little unusual.

Lena tilted her head to the side and curled a lock of Kara’s hair around her finger, very slowly, while she gazed into Kara’s eyes. “You smell enthralling,” she whispered. She leaned closer and inhaled audibly.

Without a warning, the frozen hand that was placed in Kara’s slipped away as Lena took a step back and another. “What’s wrong?” she asked, frowning.

“I am starving,” Lena answered, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. Her lip bled when she let go of it. “I need to feed,” she said, licking her lips.

“I have a lot of food at my place,” Kara replied, reaching her hand out towards Lena again. “You’ll be warm there. I’ll get you some clothes, something to eat and you can sit by my fireplace,” she offered with a sweet smile. “It’s not far from here.”

Lena stretched her hand out to meet Kara’s, faltering half-way. “You are a nice person,” she said as she took a step back again.

“I’ll make sure you won’t be starving anymore,” Kara promised. “I won’t bite,” she said with a smile. “My cabin isn’t far from here.”

Something flickered in Lena’s eyes. “You live in these woods?” she asked while she approached Kara.

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, leading the way. “The city tends to get loud. Everything is more peaceful here in the woods and I’ve always been an outdoorsy person. When I was younger, I lived on a farm, but then my family passed away due to a car accident. I wasn’t there because I was at a summer camp and I’ve been an orphan ever since, although I do have a friend whom I see as a sister.”

“I am an orphan, too,” Lena replied, working her jaw. “My family was murdered last year.”

Kara gasped. “That’s awful, I’m sorry to hear that,” she said, shocked because that was an even worse way to lose a family. “Did they catch who did it?”

“No, there was no trace left. I am sorry about your family, too,” Lena said, voice rather monotone.

“It’s a miracle you’re still alive after the pile of snow you’ve been under,” Kara said, hearing Lena snort just a little at that while she winced. “Oh gosh, that was very insensitive of me to say. I should really think before I speak, my friends often tell me I say what’s on my mind too fast, but sometimes it takes me a while before my brain catches up with my mouth.”

“Do your friends ever tell you you’re rambling?”

“Yes, a lot,” Kara answered, sighing although Lena didn’t appear bothered by it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena watched Kara walk over the threshold of a cabin, which had to be hers. She tried to enter when she was beckoned, but one step on the threshold and she felt as if she was going to vomit blood. It was a good thing, a sign that this was another chance to leave while she still could. She hardly had any control over her thirst. It was a miracle she hadn’t drained Kara yet.

She hated how she had a conscience all of the sudden about not wanting to harm this beautiful friendly stranger while she made no qualms slaughtering her family and other people. When she killed her family, tore through them as they screamed, she didn’t feel anything other than her blood thirst. There wasn’t a single hint of remorse from stripping their lives away and burning their bodies to ensure they could not become what she was.

Now here with Kara, this stranger she barely knew at all, she felt torn between her desire to feed and not wishing to hurt her. She couldn’t enter, needing to be invited in due to her curse.  

Kara did that thing with her eyebrows again, that confused frown of not understanding. “Please come in,” she said, smiling ever so sweetly.

Lena wished she wouldn’t have said that. The nauseating feeling disappeared and she was free to enter. Once entrance was permitted, she was able to enter any time she pleased, which meant Kara was in danger and was no longer safe in her own home. What a foolish thing of the stranger to do to invite another stranger in.

True to her words, Kara went to fetch her fresh clothes and even a blanket. She set everything down while smiling like a walking piece of sun.

Desire pooled low in Lena’s belly while she observed Kara. She wasn’t interested in the food which she knew she couldn’t eat even if she wanted to.

“Um… Lena?” Kara said. “Is everything-”

Lena cut Kara off by pressing her against the wall, unable to bear this any longer. There was no need to drag out the inevitable. She heard a faint gasp stumble from her lips as she kissed her neck. Her kisses were soft yet eager. She opened her mouth, about to sink her fangs into Kara’s neck when she heard small footsteps, which made her back away.

The small footsteps belonged to a little boy who couldn’t have been older than four or five. His hair was a dark blonde mop of untamable curls. He was rubbing in his hazel eyes with one hand and his other hand had a stuffed rabbit clutched in it.

“Mama, I can’t sleep,” the boy said, voice drowsy and sleep-ridden.

“Nicholas,” Kara said while she rushed to the child’s side.

Lena felt guilt twist in her stomach. She was stupid not to ensure this woman was alone. If she had been focused she would have known someone else was here. Kara was a mother and she was a monster for having wanted to drink her blood.

“Go to your room, sweetheart, I’ll be right there,” Kara said to Nicholas. She smiled at him and ruffled through his hair.

“Will his other parent be home soon?” Lena asked, her curiosity taking the upper hand.

She didn’t like having entrance to this home. Slaughtering families was not what she signed up for, albeit she did slaughter her own, save from little Lexie whom she spared. She did feel a twinge of remorse at the knowledge she left the little girl as an orphan. Even as a monster she had enough sanity left not to harm children, her one weakness that stood out above her other weaknesses.

“Erm, no…,” Kara answered, scratching the back of her neck. “There’s no other parent, it’s just me and Nicholas here.”

Lena clicked her tongue while she neared Kara, who flinched ever so slightly. She ran one of her cold fingers against Kara’s cheek. “Have I frightened you?” she asked, hearing her blood rush through her veins. She needed to sate her thirst elsewhere, she wouldn’t orphan another child.

Kara brought her hand up and covered Lena’s. “You’re so cold,” she whispered, shivering. “You didn’t touch any of the food I gave you.”

“I am on a special diet,” Lena said, observing Kara as she cupped her jaw. She leaned into the touch, reveling at the feeling.

“Cold,” Kara whispered, very faintly when Lena wrapped her fingers delicately around her wrist.

Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s skin, feeling her veins pulsate under her lips. “You have no idea how badly I want you,” she said, backing Kara up against the wall again.

“Um… wow okay, um… erm,” Kara replied, gulping. “That’s direct of you.”

Lena chuckled at how clueless Kara was, how she had no idea she wished to drink her blood. She put her hands on Kara’s waist and drew her in for a kiss, resulting in a muffled yelp for a second until those warm lips melted against her. She drank in every whimper and moan as she licked into Kara’s mouth with a newfound hunger, mindful not to actually bite her. Once bitten, it couldn’t be reversed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kara felt dazed and a little breathless when their kiss ended. At first she didn’t plan to kiss her back and Lena caught her off guard, but it felt so good she felt compelled to kiss her back. “Your teeth are really sharp,” she noted, having felt them with her tongue. “I should check up on my son, but feel free to make yourself at home. There’s food in the kitchen if you want it and there are more blankets in the closet if you’re cold.”

Lena nodded and sat down on the couch.

Kara pondered about why Lena wasn’t eating if she was starving. Special diet or not, if someone was truly hungry they would eat just about anything, unless it was something they were allergic to. It was possible for her guest to have certain food allergies, but surely she couldn’t be allergic to everything she had.

She entered her four year old’s bedroom. His little nightlight in the shape of a star was on. She knew he needed that light because he got scared in the dark. Her son always thought there were monsters under his bed or monsters in his closet. Every night she checked under his bed and in his closet to ensure there was nothing there, just so he could sleep.

Nicholas sat up in his bed. “Mama, who is that woman in our home?” he asked, cradling the sheets and his stuffed rabbit close to his chest.

Kara sat down on the edge of his bed. “That’s Lena, I found her outside while I was collecting wood for our fireplace,” she answered, caressing his cheek. “She’s our guest tonight.”

“Outside?” Nicholas asked, scrunching up his face. “Why was she outside?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Kara replied, sighing quietly. “I found her under a pile of snow. She was very cold,” she said, although truthfully Lena was still cold.

Nicholas worried his lip between his teeth. “What if she’s a murderer?” he asked, scooting closer towards Kara.

Kara held her son in her arms, wishing he never saw any scary movies, which was exactly what gave him those thoughts and nightmares. She found Nicholas watching a movie about people in a cabin once, who got killed by a stranger they let in. Well, in hindsight inviting a stranger into her home wasn’t sending the best message to her son, but Lena was just a woman who was freezing in the snow and she couldn’t leave her out there to die, that was inhumane.

“She’s not a murderer, baby,” she whispered, tucking her son in. “I would never let anyone or anything hurt you,” she said, sticking her pinkie out. “I promise.”

Nicholas smiled and locked his pinkie around Kara’s.

Kara told her son a bedtime story until he closed his eyes. She kissed his forehead and tiptoed out of his room, unsure what to do with Lena. It wasn’t like her to kiss someone so fast while barely knowing them. Her eyes widened when she faced her guest again, whose clothes were covered in blood. She shivered, seeing Lena lick her lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena had hoped rushing out to ease her thirst was going to help, but it hadn’t. She still desired Kara. It was a strange feeling, a thirst stronger than any other she experienced. She couldn’t hide anymore that she was a monster, not while blood was dripping onto the floor.

Kara shivered when Lena’s bloodied hand touched her cheek.

“I did mention I am on a special diet,” Lena pointed out, hearing how fast Kara’s heart was beating.

Kara backed away while Lena walked towards her, until she couldn’t back away any further. “I could get you help,” she whispered, eyes wide.

“Help?” Lena repeated, smiling as she trapped Kara between her arms. “You think something is wrong with me?”

“N-no… but you-you’re… covered in… blood,” Kara answered, gulping.

“You were worried I was no longer alive when you found me,” Lena recalled, leaning closer. “I have been dead for a year,” she whispered, kissing Kara’s neck. She chuckled when small hands tried to push her away.

“Nicholas,” Kara gasped.

“Such a tiny little man you are,” Lena said, crouching down in front of the boy. She put her hand against his forehead while he swung his fists at her without being able to hit her even once. “You want to protect your mother, that’s sweet.”

“Leave my son alone,” Kara said, groaning when Lena yanked her down. “Do what you want to me, but don’t harm him.”

“Tempting,” Lena whispered, raking her eyes down Kara’s body. She dropped her hand, smiling when the boy punched his fists against her chest. “Careful, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Her cheek burned when Kara pressed silver against it. What a smart woman yet so utterly foolish. She bared her fangs and grabbed a hold of Kara.

Kara groaned as her back met the wall. She touched the back of her head, blood colored her fingertips.

Nicholas took the momentum to try and jump onto Lena’s back to take her down, as if he would ever be able to do so. He was just a little boy who was promised by his mother nothing or nobody was ever going to hurt him.

“Mama!” Nicholas shouted when Lena threw him over her shoulder.

“Stop…,” Kara said to Lena, dizzy as she tried to walk.

While the cabin filled with screams, Lena knew she hadn’t meant to do this. She wasn’t supposed to be a murderer, a monster, a vampire. She was human once, capable of love and compassion without hesitation, without reservations. All of this could have been avoided if Kara simply hadn’t let her in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.


End file.
